


Джокер

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Age Difference, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance, Yound Eames
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: Что делать, если вернувшись домой, обнаружил у себя вора? Правильно, наставить на него пистолет.





	Джокер

**Author's Note:**

> Возрастная АУ, Имс вьюный и порывистый, некоторый ООС отдельных персонажей, фандомные штампы. Когда-то на ФБ у нас просили фик, где Артур старше и взял опеку над Имсом. Де-юре опеки не вышло, а вот де-факто...
> 
> Большое спасибо моей героической бете Le Cygne de feu

Артур не любил такие дни: пустые и долгие. Ни одного заседания в суде, ни одной встречи с серьезным клиентом, сплошные разводы и обманутые жены. Не то чтобы он жаловался, на разделе имущества в Нью-Йорке можно было хорошо заработать, но все дела казались похожими друг на друга и скучными до зубовного скрежета.

Иногда ему попадались действительно стоящие процессы, и он мог проявить свои таланты. В таких случаях его захватывал азарт, он словно ищейка шел по следу и находил нужные документы, фотографии или свидетелей. Да, он не брезговал время от времени покопаться в грязном белье своего клиента или кого-то из оппонентов. Козырь в рукаве был гораздо важнее любых моральных норм и дилемм. Конечно, далеко не все доказательства добывалисьим законным путем, и Артур отлично знал, что успел перейти дорогу нескольким влиятельным людям. Но у него был компромат, который обеспечивал его безопасность. А для особых случаев – и пистолет.

Голос совести, к которому время от времени взывали его коллеги, он затыкал хорошим виски. Или новым костюмом. Артуру нравилось отмечать положительное завершение особо сложного дела какой-нибудь стоящей покупкой.

Что ему не нравилось, так это пробки. Поэтому на сегодня он решил прекратить пытку этим рабочим днём и отправиться домой пораньше.

Артур привычным жестом вставил ключ в замок и попытался его провернуть, но тот не поддавался – дверь была не заперта. Артур аккуратно, стараясь не шуметь, вернул ключи в карман и достал из-за пояса пистолет. Прежде чем вызывать копов, стоило выяснить, кто и зачем к нему пожаловал. Он присел и попытался рассмотреть замочную скважину – ни одной царапины, чисто сработано. Этот факт насторожил еще больше. Тихо приоткрыв дверь, он проскользнул в холл и двинулся в сторону кухни – там горел свет и раздавались странные звуки.

Около холодильника стоял парень. Точнее, Артур подозревал, что это парень: из-за двери было видно только ноги в широких штанах и черных кедах со шнурками разного цвета. Он навел пистолет и подошел ближе.

– Эй, Зак, у этого мужика совсем пустой холодильник, даже нормальный бутер не из чего соорудить, ты уверен, что мы не ошиблись адресом? – вдруг сказал парень и высунулся из-за дверцы.

За спиной Артур услышал шорох и едва успел среагировать – в него летела ваза. Он увернулся и зашипел, когда сосуд разбился о кафельный пол кухни на сотни мелких кусочков. Это была чертовски дорогая ваза.

– Валим! – крикнул второй вор, и любитель халявных бутербродов рванулся к выходу.  
– Стоять! – заорал Артур и навел на него пистолет. – Стоять, а то выстрелю!  
– Гонишь! – ответил тот, но все же остановился и поднял руки. – Что потом с трупом будешь делать?  
– А я не насмерть. В ногу, например, чтоб не был таким резвым, – оскалился Артур.  
– Слушай, чувак, ну мы же все равно ничего не взяли, давай разбежимся, а? – парень склонил голову набок и слегка улыбнулся.  
– А забрались зачем? Проголодались? – усмехнулся Артур и указал незатейливому вору на стул. – Садись, поговорим.  
– О чем? – насторожился тот. – Тебе что, ветчины жалко? Или будешь мне рассказывать, каким тяжелым трудом она тебе достается и какой я негодяй, обворовываю честных граждан? Извини, но ты не тянешь на честного трудягу.  
– Ты слишком дерзишь для того, на кого наведен пистолет, тебе не кажется? – Артур вздернул бровь и присел на стул напротив, закинув ногу на ногу.  
– Ну, стрелять в меня ты не будешь, это уже понятно. Мертвый я тебе ничего не скажу, а с дыркой в ноге от меня проблем больше: бинты, жгуты, швы, парамедики, объяснения, – казалось, парень немного расслабился. И Артур даже купился бы на эту тираду, если бы не тонкая струйка пота, стекающая по его виску. Он нервничал, но отчаянно храбрился. Артуру это понравилось.  
– Я все еще могу сдать тебя полиции, – заметил Артур, и парнишка снова напрягся. Артур с интересом рассматривал его: совсем молодой, не больше восемнадцати, немного худоват для своего роста, одежда висит. Хотя кто их разберет, этих подростков, может, мода такая.  
– Слушай, что тебе надо, а? – заволновался тот. – Хочешь сдать копам – так вперед, номер подсказать? Забрались, потому что решили поживиться чем-то ценным. Зак сказал, тут живет богатый франт. Один и при бабле. Домой приезжает поздно, времени вагон. Ну и пока он пошел вещички перетрушивать, зелень искать, я пожрать решил. Но нам не повезло, ты пришел раньше. Такая вот грустная история, теперь я могу идти? – и он встал и сделал шаг в сторону дверей.  
– Сидеть! – рявкнул Артур и машинально мотнул рукой с пистолетом. Парнишка послушно сел и нервно облизнул губы. – Зак сказал. Он откуда знает? Следили?  
– Да мне почем знать? Я и Зака плохо знаю, мы второй день знакомы, – он передернул плечами и бросил опасливый взгляд на пистолет.  
– Ага, два дня знакомы и вместе на дело пошли. За идиота меня держишь? – Артур начал злиться.  
– Да он сам ко мне подкатил, узнал, что я замки открываю как пивные банки и предложил прогуляться в богатый район, – затараторил парень.  
– А ты вот так сразу согласился, да? – продолжил Артур, сверля взглядом своего незадачливого грабителя.  
– А я любознательный, – огрызнулся тот. – Мне интересно стало. В таких домах сейфы обычно есть, хотел потренироваться.  
– Ага, и на сейф, значит, наметились, – кивнул Артур. – Пасли все-таки.  
– Да я ж говорю, я тут ни при чем! – вдруг вскрикнул вор. – У нас уговор был, что если сейф вскроем, добыча пополам. Я не раз слышал, как чуваки хвастались: «Зак взял на настоящее дело, я теперь не мелкая сошка, я его правая рука». Ну мне такие лавры не надо, а вот бабло не помешает. Я и подумал, почему бы не сходить.  
– Ну да, любопытство удовлетворить и деньжат прихватить, – кивнул Артур.  
– Ну вроде того. А в холодильник полез, так времени ж много, жрать охота, – он вдруг смутился и опустил глаза, останавливая взгляд на оружии.

Артур замолчал и задумался. Если это кто-то из тех, кому он успел насолить, то как-то мелковато. Скорее к нему послали бы убийцу, который обставил бы все как несчастный случай или самоубийство. Или вора, настоящего вора, чтобы выкрасть компромат. А не этого подростка, который сейчас сидел перед ним на стуле, сжимаясь в комок. Хотя, конечно, был еще некий Зак, но, похоже, парень не врал и вряд ли знал или подозревал об истинных намерениях своего подельника. Или это просто паранойя и Артур стал жертвой обычных домушников. Домушников-неудачников. Бывают же совпадения.

– И часто ты так в дома влезаешь? – спросил он ерзающего на стуле парнишку.  
– Какая разница? – с вызовом ответил он и тут же стушевался. – Не часто. Иногда. Ну, если надо. Или просят.  
– Смотрите, какой добрый самаритянин, а? А следы не оставлять ты натренировался – так это ты часто ключи теряешь, да? – усмехнулся Артур. Видимо, отговорки у всех воров были одинаковые, факультативом их преподают, что ли? В какой-нибудь школе для таких вот юных бандитов.  
– Сам все знаешь, зачем спрашиваешь? – огрызнулся тот.  
– А я тоже любознательный, – усмехнулся Артур. – У меня к тебе предложение.  
– Какое? Ты меня не убиваешь, а я на тебя работаю? – ехидно спросил парень.  
– Почти, – кивнул Артур, отложил пистолет на стол и достал из кармана пачку сигарет. – Ты верно заметил, даже с раненым тобой много мороки, а с трупом так тем более. Да и не люблю я мараться.  
– У тебя для этого другие люди есть? – вдруг спросил вор, осмелев.  
– Я, по-твоему, кто? Босс мафии, что ли? – удивился Артур и даже замер с поднесенным к сигарете огнем зажигалки. – Я адвокат, предпочитаю решать проблемы другим способом. И мне пригодился бы человек, который может открыть любые двери. Буквально.  
– А-а, воровать компромат на клиентов? Или конкурентов? – догадался вор и понятливо закивал.  
– Еще и сообразительный, – улыбнулся Артур, выпуская колечко дыма. – Да, что-то вроде этого. Не каждый частный детектив решится на взлом, а у тебя, я так понимаю, нет проблем с моралью.  
– И какая мне выгода? – взгляд парня стал цепким, он весь обратился в слух – предложение его явно заинтересовало.  
– Деньги, – твердо ответил Артур. – Я буду платить тебе за каждый найденный материал. В зависимости от важности и сложности, конечно.  
– А если меня схватят, то ты ни при чем, и я отправлюсь в колонию, а ты весь в белом постоишь в сторонке. Не-не, так не пойдет. Я же тоже могу тебя сдать, – хитро сощурился вор.  
– Во-первых, не лазь по чужим холодильникам и не попадешься, а во-вторых, я уже сказал: я адвокат, я тебя вытащу. А попытаешься меня сдать – твое слово против моего, кому поверят, как ты считаешь? – рассудительно заявил Артур, сбивая пепел.  
– Допустим, – кивнул парень. – А где гарантия, что ты меня не кинешь? Или я тебя?  
– Придется поверить мне на слово. Правда, как и мне – тебе, – он затушил сигарету о дно пепельницы и уставился на сидящего напротив. – Ну так как? По рукам?  
– По рукам, – ответил тот немного замешкавшись и протянул ладонь. Артур пожал ее и не заметил, как тот ловким движением скользнул почти вплотную и схватил пистолет. Навел его на Артура: – А что теперь скажешь?  
– Ничего, – пожал плечами Артур и устало посмотрел в ответ. – Если собираешься стрелять, сними с предохранителя.  
– Так ведь он уже… – начал парень, но дернул рукой, чтобы посмотреть на положение флажка. Артур тоже умел быть проворным. Отработанным движением он выбил пистолет из рук и взял вора в захват, зажав шею локтем.  
– Не умеешь делать – не берись, – сказал он, отпуская вора. – Имя у тебя есть? Как связаться с тобой?  
– Имс, – прохрипел тот, сгибаясь и потирая горло.  
– Что? – не понял Артур.  
– Имс, – повторил тот. – Мое имя.

Артур моргнул и потянулся за блокнотом и ручкой, лежащими на полке около двери.

– Пиши номер, понадобишься – наберу, – резко сказал он. День и правда был длинным, а вечер и вовсе давно превратился в комедию абсурда. Имс быстро нацарапал несколько цифр и вернул блокнот обратно.  
– Вот, моя визитка, – Артур потянулся в карман, чтобы достать прямоугольник тонкого картона, но парень вдруг выпрямился и улыбнулся.  
– У меня есть, – и показал белый листик с его именем и номером телефона.  
– Ловко, – одобрительно сказал Артур. – Но больше так не делай, – добавил сурово. – И не вздумай звонить по пустякам. Вообще используй ее только в крайнем случае. Никто не должен думать, что мы как-то связаны.  
– Да понял, не дурак, – проворчал Имс. – Слушай, а как насчет аванса? Ограбить тебя не удалось, денег от Зака я теперь не получу. Я вон даже бутер дожевать не успел.  
– А ты наглый, – усмехнулся Артур и достал из бумажника пару двадцаток. – На пиццу хватит.  
– На том и держусь, – Имс вернул усмешку, быстро взял протянутые купюры и, смяв, сунул в карман. – Это я тоже возьму, ты себе еще купишь, – добавил он и шустро схватил со стола початую пачку сигарет и зажигалку. – Бывай! – и проворно выскочил через заднюю дверь кухни.  
– Все-таки обокрал, засранец, – беззлобно пробормотал Артур, проверяя на всякий случай кошелек. Кожаный портмоне вместе с деньгами и карточками был на месте.

~ * ~

Артур считал себя успешным адвокатом. Об этом говорила статистика и иногда газета «Таймс». Он хорошо знал как законы, так и лазейки, позволяющие их обойти, помнил наизусть более полусотни судебных прецедентов и умел очаровать присяжных. Он добился всего сам, хотя и родился, как говорят сейчас, с серебряной ложкой во рту. Но теперь часть его успеха зависела от одного не слишком ответственного парня, который добывал для него информацию.

Он успел несколько раз отругать себя с тех пор как заключил сомнительную сделку с незадачливым вором. Но тот ответил на его звонок почти сразу, как только понадобились его услуги, и принес нужный документ на следующий день. Идиот, конечно, кто оригинал ворует? Но было видно, что парень старался. Артуру это нравилось.

Что ему не нравилось, так это находить в своем доме посторонних. Теперь уже с завидной регулярностью. Например, сейчас Имс лежал на диване, скрутившись в калачик. На журнальном столике лежала полупустая коробка с пиццей, а рядом открытая книга. Артур посмотрел на обложку: «История импрессионизма». Под книгой обнаружился небольшой блокнот с набросками шариковой ручкой, неплохими, надо сказать, набросками. Он бесцеремонно взял блокнот, пролистал и обнаружил там еще несколько скетчей: с линованных страниц на него смотрел он сам, со сведенными бровями и, наоборот, с расслабленным лицом. На другом листе он улыбался и держал телефон около уха, а на следующем – стоял под навесом Старбакса со стаканчиком кофе в одной руке и сигаретой в другой.

– Интересно, – пробормотал Артур.

Еще через пару страниц обнаружились короткие записи, видимо, касающиеся его заданий. Артуру удалось разобрать лишь несколько слов. Каждая фраза была написана разным почерком. Артур с интересом посмотрел на сопящего Имса.

– Эй, – сказал он, повышая голос. – Сколько раз я говорил не приходить сюда? А если бы я был не один?  
– А!? – встрепенулся Имс. – Такой зануда как ты и вдруг с кем-то? Да быстрее Земля сойдет с орбиты. – Он сел и потер лицо. – Извини, уснул. У меня была та еще ночка.

Имс действительно выглядел уставшим: лицо осунулось, под глазами были темные круги.

– Вот, – он протянул бежевый конверт, – то, что ты просил. Там есть несколько бонусных кадров, – по его пухлым губам скользнула ухмылка.  
– Ты мог бы просто бросить в почтовый ящик, а не забираться ко мне каждый раз, – Артур все еще держал в руках блокнот. Имс подозрительно смотрел на него.  
– Ага, а деньги за работу ты перевел бы мне на мой счет в биткоинах, – съязвил он в ответ.  
– Мы можем завести какое-то место для обмена. Ты оставляешь материалы, а я тебе кладу туда деньги, – пожал плечами Артур.  
– Ты пересмотрел фильмов о шпионах, что ли? – удивленно уставился на него Имс. – Зачем эта секретность вообще, будто ты не можешь встретиться с кем-то и выпить кофе.  
– С кем-то – могу, – подтвердил Артур. – Проблема в том, что ты не «кто-то», ты несовершеннолетний преступник, у которого уже есть три привода.  
– А-а, все-таки порылся в моем деле, – оскалился Имс, поднимаясь. – Говорю же, зануда. Тем более, что такого, если адвокат встречается с преступником? – он говорил немного обиженно.  
– Я слишком дорогой для тебя адвокат, – усмехнулся Артур. – Твоя работа? – и развернул блокнот к Имсу, показывая записи.  
– Моя, дай сюда, – он потянулся, чтобы забрать свою собственность, но Артур быстро отдернул руку.  
– Тебе не говорили, что брать чужое – плохо?  
– Чья бы корова мычала, – проворчал Артур. – Ты можешь подделать чужой почерк? Или это просто тренировки?  
– Подделки будут стоить больше, чем взлом, – тут же заявил Имс.  
– Если мне понадобится подделка, мне есть к кому обратиться, – фыркнул Артур и бросил блокнот Имсу. Взяв со стола конверт, он быстро просмотрел его содержимое: у жены его клиента был странный вкус, но не ему судить.  
– Учти, мне пришлось пробираться на крышу соседнего здания и практически ночевать на холоде, эти голубки сняли пентхаус! – Имс откровенно набивал цену.  
– Да-да, и вообще ты живешь на улице в картонной коробке, – отмахнулся Артур и потянулся за бумажником, впервые задумавшись над тем, где же на самом деле живет Имс. И с кем? Где его родители? Неужели не знают, чем промышляет сын? Или наоборот – заставляют?  
– Не твое дело, где я живу, – пробурчал Имс, забирая свернутые банкноты и распихивая по карманам деньги, блокнот. – Пиццу доешь, она еще теплая, – бросил он уже почти от дверей и быстро шмыгнул прочь.

Артур опустился на диван и потянулся за треугольником пиццы.

– Надо же, и правда теплая, – удивился он, откусывая. – И моя любимая, с пепперони, – он прикрыл крышку коробки и с подозрением уставился на эмблему – это не первая попавшаяся доставка и даже не забегаловка по дороге сюда, а одна из самых дорогих в Нью-Йорке пиццерий. Кстати, тоже любимая Артуром.

Дожевывая последний кусочек, он попытался сложить паззл: рисунки в блокноте, любимая пицца. Имс либо следил за ним, либо изучал. Впрочем, одно не исключало другого. И тогда всплывал логичный вопрос: зачем? И, может быть, совсем не случайно он влез в его дом, так быстро согласился на сделку и сейчас усиленно втирается в доверие?

Артур решил еще раз мысленно пройтись по списку потенциальных врагов и недоброжелателей. Вдруг он слишком расслабился и под него кто-то копает?

~ * ~

– Кажется, я просил использовать мое имя только в крайнем случае, – шипел Артур, заводя двигатель машины и отъезжая от полицейского участка.  
– Эй, это не я тебе позвонил, – оправдывался Имс. – Копы обыскали меня и нашли твою визитку. Откуда мне было знать, что кто-то из них догадается тебя набрать?  
– Для начала тебе не нужно было попадаться! – рявкнул Артур. Ему только что пришлось отмазывать Имса от мелкой кражи. – И вообще, это не я просил тебя лезть в карман к тому воротиле! Радуйся, что тебя копы взяли, а не его охранники!  
– Вообще у нас двусторонняя сделка, – ехидно огрызнулся Имс. – Я делаю работу для тебя, а ты меня вытаскиваешь из полиции, если я попадаюсь. Такой был уговор!  
– Это если ты попался по _моему_ делу, – резко ответил Артур. – Как твоя выходка касается мистера Кейна? Будь любезен объяснить.  
– Ну… – запнулся Имс. – Косвенно. Мне нужны были деньги. А этот шел навеселе, бумажником светил, я не удержался.  
– Ты только недавно получил от меня несколько сотен, – Артур притормозил на светофоре и посмотрел в упор на Имса. – Не верю, что ты так быстро их спустил.  
– И что? Я не обязан тебе отчитываться, ты мне не отец! – рыкнул Имс и насупился.  
– Еще чего не хватало, – проворчал Артур. – Не отец, но я только что взял тебя на поруки. Так что хочешь ты того или нет, но расскажешь мне, куда вляпался. В конце концов, от этого и моя работа может пострадать.  
– Работа, как же, только о ней и думаешь, – зло бросил Имс. – Тебе на людей вообще плевать! Тормози!  
– Здесь запрещена парковка, – сухо ответил Артур и поморщился. Кажется, у Имса намечалась подростковая истерика.  
– А мне пофиг! Тормози, сказал! Иначе я тебе сейчас всю тачку заблюю, – закричал Имс.

Артур сжал челюсть и перестроился в крайний ряд, притормозил у бордюра. Имс тут же выскочил и, громко хлопнув дверью, скрылся в проулке.

– Мудак, – пробормотал Артур и тронулся, вливаясь в поток машин, пока его не оштрафовали за остановку в неположенном месте.

Имс не отвечал на звонки, игнорировал сообщения и сам не выходил на связь. Приближалось заседание по делу Кейна, а у Артура не было ни стройной линии защиты, ни даже пары строк для заключительной речи. Все его мысли занял взбалмошный мальчишка. За ту неделю, что Имс от него скрывался, Артур успел проверить несколько раз полицейские отчеты о задержаниях, преступлениях и даже о подозрительных неопознанных трупах. Имса среди них не было, и это немного обнадеживало.

Артур уже собирался искать, где он живет, когда обнаружил в своем почтовом ящике бежевый конверт без обратного адреса. Он улыбнулся: его собственный почерк был мастерски подделан, будто он сам себе отправил это письмо.  
К нужным документам и фото прилагалась записка: «Оставишь деньги на столике около двери». Имс намеревался избегать его и дальше. У Артура на этот счет было другое мнение.

Он ждал, что Имс явится за деньгами утром, как только он уйдет на работу. Точнее, после того как он обычно уходит. И поэтому сидел в кресле практически напротив входной двери, сверля взглядом замочную скважину, ожидая, когда щелкнет замок. Прошел час, но Имс так и не появился. Тогда Артур решил, что тот просто притаился где-то недалеко от дома и точно также следит за его дверью. Онспустился к машине и, отъехав за угол, вернулся в дом через заднюю дверь. Деньги по-прежнему лежали на столике.

– Что я делаю? – спросил Артур у своего отражения в зеркале и покачал головой. – Работать надо, вот что, – сказал он все также вслух и самому себе. Прихватил портфель и отправился к машине.

– Ребячество какое-то, устроил тут засаду на мальчишку, – продолжал он ворчать, засовывая руку в карман. – Черт! – Ключи от машины остались дома. Артур бросил взгляд на часы: он мог бы поймать такси, но у него назначено три встречи на день – на своей машине колесить по городу гораздо удобнее.

Артур вернулся домой, мельком глянул на лежащие на столе банкноты и поспешил к машине. Под дворником лежал небольшой линованный листочек. Короткая записка гласила: «Хорошая попытка». Возле последнего слова была пририсована какая-то смешная рожица.

– Вот засранец, – беззлобно усмехнулся Артур, пряча страничку блокнота в карман. 

~ * ~

Артур решил дать Имсу время остыть. Откровенно говоря, он надеялся, что тотперебесится и сам придет. Он даже несколько раз представлял, как придет домой и обнаружит его лежащим на своем диване.

В общем-то, так и произошло, только лежал Имс на его пороге. Он был необычайно бледным, пальцы на руках распухли, на футболке проступали кровавые следы.

– Имс, твою ж мать! – выругался Артур, подскакивая к нему.  
– А-артур, – протянул он и улыбнулся. Точнее, попытался улыбнуться, но разбитые губы не слушались его. – Извини, сегодня я не смог открыть дверь, что-то пальцы меня не слушаются, – и Имс виновато посмотрел на него. На скуле разливался здоровенный фиолетовый синяк.  
– Имс, кто тебя так? Нужно звонить в полицию и скорую, ты же весь в крови! – затараторил Артур, не зная, как подступиться.  
– Не надо копов, и скорая не нужна. Юсуф меня отлично подлатал. Мне просто нужно отлежаться пару дней, – он попытался встать и тут же плюхнулся обратно на коврик.  
– Скорее, месяцев, – буркнул Артур, осматривая лицо и руки. – Что там у тебя? – спросил он, задирая футболку. На животе была свежая повязка, сквозь которую сочилась ярко-красная кровь. – Так, скорую точно надо, у тебя кровотечение открылось.  
– Ерунда, на мне все как на собаке заживает, – Имс снова попытался улыбнуться.  
– Ага, вижу, ты потому как собака и устроился на моем коврике, – Артур открыл дверь и пытался приноровиться так, чтобы втащить Имса для начала в коридор, не сильно тревожа его рану.  
– Мне больше некуда пойти, – прошептал Имс, прежде чем отключиться. Артур едва успел поймать его и придержать голову, чтобы тот не стукнулся. От Имса несло дешевым алкоголем, хотя и понятно, о нормальной анестезии не могло быть и речи.

Имс оказался на удивление тяжелым, пусть с виду и казался худощавым. Артур с трудом дотащил его до дивана. Уложив на ровную поверхность, снова задрал футболку и попытался снять повязку. Имс заерзал и застонал.

– Знаю, что больно, потерпи пока, – пробормотал Артур и рванул в ванну за аптечкой. Прихватив по дороге ножницы и бутылку виски, он пристроился около Имса. – М-да, медсестрой мне быть еще не приходилось. Будешь мне должен, – бубнил он, разрезая футболку.  
– Все, что захочешь, – прошелестел пришедший в себя Имс.  
– Ага, в сознании, значит, – Артур мельком глянул в его помутневшие от боли глаза и протянул бутылку. – Прости, у меня тоже не найдется тебе обезболивающего укола. Впрочем, сейчас тебе его уже и нельзя.

Артур дождался, пока Имс сделает глоток, и резко, без предупреждения, рванул за края пластыря. Слева на боку виднелся длинный горизонтальный порез. Рана была вся в крови, приложив несколько раз ватный тампон, Артур рассмотрел неровный шов, кажется сделанный зубной нитью. «Отлично подлатал. Так это теперь называется», – подумал про себя Артур и сжал челюсть. «Нужно вызвать медиков. Нормальных. С нормальными иголками и нитками. И уколами, – он осмотрел скудное содержимое своей аптечки, – но пока остановить кровь». Соорудив давящую повязку из бинтов и ваты, Артур обмакнул тампон в перекись и посмотрел в лицо Имсу. Тот внимательно следил за его движениями, хотя взгляд его уже плыл, и было совсем непонятно: от боли или алкоголя.

– Потерпи, малыш, – вдруг вырвалось у Артура, и он прислонил к ране ватку. Имс дернулся, зашипел и попытался закусить и без того израненные губы. – Еще чуть-чуть, – прошептал он, смачивая другой тампон. Имс послушно кивнул и прикрыл глаза.

Артур аккуратно наложил повязку, закрепив ее пластырем. Имс тяжело дышал, плотно сжимая губы, и смотрел в потолок.

– Все, на время этого должно хватить. Но тебе нужно в больницу, – настойчиво повторил Артур.  
– Не нужно. Там начнут задавать вопросы, – хрипло сказал Имс. – И меня могут найти, – добавил совсем тихо.  
– Я тоже буду задавать вопросы! Кто тебя найти может? Копы? Они тебя и здесь найдут, когда я им позвоню, – резко выпалил Артур. Его трясло от стресса, от адреналина. Не каждый день ему приходилось обрабатывать ножевые ранения. Что делать с руками он вообще не представлял.  
– Зак, – коротко ответил Имс.  
– Это он тебя так? – Артур попытался осторожно вытащить из-под Имса грязную футболку.  
– Ну, не совсем, – замялся тот. – Он не любит мараться. У него для этого есть пара верзил.  
– И за что? Ты снова полез не в тот карман? – сухо спросил Артур, вставая с дивана. Ему срочно нужно было закурить.

– Скорее не полез в тот карман, что он указал, – прохрипел Имс и закашлялся. Артур поспешно принес ему воды и соломинку. Пить из стакана тот вряд ли смог бы. – Спасибо. Зак тот еще хмырь. Он захотел обокрасть своего босса, мистера Вудрафа. А я не самоубийца.  
– Оно и видно, – Артур кивнул на свежую повязку.  
– Зато я живой, а головорезы Вудрафа мне шею свернут и бросят в Гудзон или Ист-Ривер, и поминай как звали, – Имс приподнялся на локтях и Артур подсунул ему под голову диванную подушку.  
– Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но Зак тоже головорез Вудрафа, – веско заметил Артур, рассматривая плечи и грудь парня. Он весь был в ссадинах и мелких шрамах.  
– Не-е, – протянул Имс с усмешкой в голосе. – Он у него на побегушках. Когда нужно сделать какую-то грязную работенку: припугнуть уличного торговца, проконтролировать дилеров, потрусить карманников. Ну, знаешь, рутина. Я совсем недавно выяснил, что он только строит из себя Большого Босса, а на самом деле посыльный.  
– Этим сокровенным знанием ты с Заком и поделился, когда он потребовал от тебя обокрасть эту вашу большую шишку? – догадался Артур.  
– Ну да, – слегка дернул плечами Имс. – Он же мне втирал, что раз по моей вине мы провалили кражу, ну, – он замялся, – когда тебя решили ограбить, то я теперь должен возместить ему ущерб и потерю денег.  
– То есть ты отдавал ему всю свою добычу? – Артур вздернул бровь, мгновенно понимая, куда Имс тратил полученные от него _гонорары._  
– Почти, – Имс отвел глаза. – Но сумма была слишком большая, и вот тогда он предложил «отработать».  
– Очень выгодная сделка, как я посмотрю, – Артур достал наконец сигарету и подкурил. – Главное, отказаться невозможно, какая выгодная, – он нервно заходил по комнате.  
– Возможно, но с последствиями, – поправил его Имс, кивнув на свою рану.  
– И как же он тебя отпустил? – спросил Артур, вдруг понимая, что здесь-то Имса тоже найти могут.  
– Никак, ему помешали. На складе, где они меня держали, полицейский рейд был. Он с дружками сбежал, а меня оставили там на полу. У меня друг есть, Юсуф. Он там недалеко живет. Ну я и приполз к нему. А потом к тебе, – Имс сбивчиво закончил рассказ.  
– А он не расскажет, куда ты пошел от него? – спросил Артур, соображая, как ему в таком состоянии перетаскивать Имса к машине.  
– А он не знает. Никто не знает, что я могу сюда прийти, – заверил его Имс.  
– Зак знает, – уверенно сказал Артур. – Думаю, он как минимум догадывается, откуда у тебя время от времени появлялись довольно крупные суммы денег.  
– Ну не следил же он за мной, – ухмыльнулся Имс. – Я же никто. Так, уличный карманник.  
– И тем не менее, рисковать не стоит, – Артур всегда считал, что лучше перестраховаться, чем потом разгребать дерьмо. Впрочем, он и так был уже в нем по уши. – Встать сможешь?  
– Сюда же дошел, – пробурчал Имс, медленно поднимаясь на диване и принимая помощь Артура.  
– А на остальное сил могло не остаться, – веско заметил Артур. – Я сейчас.

На всякий случай у него был собран «тревожный чемоданчик» с парой комплектов одежды, наличными и документами. Он метнулся за ним в спальню, прихватил заодно рубашку для Имса. Застегивать пуговицы на нем пришлось самостоятельно, пальцы Имса не гнулись совсем.

– А руки за что? – спросил он тихо, наклоняясь над послушно сидящим Имсом.  
– Это ж мой инструмент. Я теперь ни дверь вскрыть не смогу, ни бумажник вытащить.  
– Точно, – запоздало сообразил Артур. – Так, встаем и идем к машине. Сможешь?  
– Смогу, – уверенно заявил Имс, но подняться с первой попытки не удалось.

Тогда Артур перекинул его руку себе через плечо:

– Опирайся на меня. Давай, чем раньше свалим, тем лучше.  
– Да тебе-то это зачем? Выбросил бы меня на улицу, – вдруг спросил Имс, но не стал сопротивляться, когда Артур повел его в сторону гаража.  
– Забыл? Я тебя на поруки взял. Сдохнешь где-нибудь в канаве, а мне потом пиши отписки в полиции. Все эти «не знал», «не выходил на связь», «пропал без вести». Это помешает репутации. Я же только о работе и думаю, – усмехнулся Артур, усаживая Имса на переднее сидение.  
– А, точно, – согласно кивнул Имс, пряча улыбку. – Так куда мы едем?  
– К моему «Юсуфу», – коротко ответил Артур, отъезжая от дома. 

~ * ~

Роберт открыл сразу и, быстро оценив ситуацию, подхватил Имса под второе плечо. Вдвоем они дотащили его до кровати в небольшой полутемной комнате. Артур закинул ноги Имса на кровать и с тревогой уставился на Роберта.

– У меня уже все готово. Конечно, трудно оценить кровопотерю, но одна единица плазмы ему точно не помешает, – Роберт надел перчатки, быстро закатал рукав рубашки и четким выверенным движением воткнул иголку в вену. – Бледный как смерть.  
– Она ему в затылок дышит, – поддакнул Артур.  
– Скорее в бок, – не согласился Роберт, расстегивая рубашку и глядя на повязку.  
– И туда тоже, – кивнул Артур, наблюдая, как тот снимает бинты. – Ну как? Все очень плохо?  
– Ну, дело дрянь, это ты верно заметил, – ответил Роберт. – Но если до утра доживет, дальше точно выкарабкается. Организм молодой, должен быть еще крепким.  
– А я вам тут не мешаю? – уточнил Имс, ошалело глядя на склонившихся над ним мужчин.  
– Пока молчишь – нет, – строго заметил Роберт. – Может, ему анестезии вкатить? – он посмотрел на Артура.

Тот отрицательно помотал головой:

– Я в него полбутылки вылил, да и ко мне он пришел уже под градусом.  
– Варвары, – вздохнул Роберт. – Значит, буду шить по живому. Терпи, – он пожал плечами и сразу взял ножницы со столика рядом, а потом и иголку с ниткой. – Рана неглубокая, скорее всего селезенку не задело, но так как просканировать я здесь не могу, будем надеяться, что ты очень везучий мальчик.

Артур с интересом смотрел, как его друг орудует инструментами, ловко сшивая расходящиеся края раны. Его шов был ровным и аккуратным, и рана почти перестала кровоточить. Лишь раз Роберт попросил промокнуть место пореза – чтобы лучше видеть.

– Так, а теперь я дам тебе слабенькое снотворное, и ты послушно поспишь пару часов, ясно? Не дергаться, не вставать резко и вообще не шевелиться, понял? – строго спросил он Имса.  
– Понял, – пробубнил тот в ответ. – Капельницу не забудьте вынуть, а то воздуха мне в артерии нагоните, все труды насмарку.  
– Уж прослежу, – ехидно ответил ему Роберт и, проследив, чтобы Имс выпил таблетку, вышел из комнаты.  
– Спи, – скомандовал Имсу Артур и отошел от кровати к двери.  
– А ты? – встревоженно спросил Имс.  
– И я посплю. Потом. Тут я буду, не беспокойся, – Артур устало улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты.

– Давненько ты не обращался ко мне за _такой_ помощью, – Роберт разливал кофе по чашкам. – Артур, во что ты вляпался? – Протягивая чашку, он пристально посмотрел на него. – Или правильнее сказать: _в кого_?  
– Понятия не имею, о чем ты, – сухо ответил Артур. – Парнишка пришел ко мне на порог и чуть не помер на руках, что мне, по-твоему, нужно было делать? Оставить его там?  
– Вызвать медиков, сообщить в полицию, – начал перечислять Роберт. – Так делают добропорядочные и законопослушные американцы.  
– Ну, мы давно знаем, что я не из их числа, я только прикидываюсь порядочным и ношу дорогой костюм, – улыбнулся Артур. Это был их давний спор. Роберт любил взывать к его совести. – Скажем так, в некотором роде я виноват в том, что случилось с ним. Косвенно.  
– Даже так? С удовольствием послушаю эту увлекательную историю, – улыбнулся Роберт.  
– Да нечего рассказывать, Роби. Бандитская разборка, – Артур попытался уйти от темы.  
– Верю. Каждому слову верю, – кивнул тот, продолжая улыбаться. Но вдруг посерьезнел: – Я только что провел незаконную операцию незнакомому мне парню, по-моему, даже еще несовершеннолетнему. Не думаешь же ты, что я оставлю это без объяснений?  
– Может, тебе лучше в это не вмешиваться? – с надеждой спросил Артур.  
– Я уже вмешался, – покачал головой Роберт.  
– Я предупреждал, – строго сказал Артур. – И ты сам напросился. Что ты знаешь о мистере Вудрафе?  
– Это который сенатор от штата Нью-Йорк? – Роберт удивленно повел бровью.  
– Он самый, – кивнул Артур, делая глоток кофе.  
– Он не чист на руку, – уверенно сказал Роберт.  
– И ты себе еще даже не представляешь насколько, – вздохнув, сказал Артур и потянулся за сигаретами. Учитывая, что ему было известно ранее и теперь подтвердил Имс, разговор намечался не из коротких.

– Да-а, дела, – сказал Роберт и потянулся к пачке Артура. Своих сигарет у него не было, он давно бросил. – И что ты собираешься делать?  
– Договариваться, – уверенно сказал Артур. – Убрать нас обоих не составит большого труда, но у меня припасен джокер в рукаве, – он улыбнулся уголком рта.  
– Пусть твой Джокер сначала до утра доживет, – Роберт выдохнул дым и, пристроив сигарету на краю блюдца, пошел проверить пациента. – Я заменил ему капельницу, ну, там, витамины, глюкоза. Ему точно не помешает, а может, и немного кровопотерю компенсирует. Экспресс-тестов на определение группы крови у меня, прости, нет. Да и переливать напрямую я бы не стал, а консервированную давно не держу. У меня теперь легальная медицинская практика, между прочим!  
– Спасибо, – поблагодарил Артур. Он отлично понимал, чего Роберту стоили сегодняшние манипуляции.  
– Да ладно, не парься, – он махнул рукой. – Ты можешь еще раз десять вот так ко мне заявиться, и я все еще буду перед тобой в долгу. Забей.  
– Спасибо, – упрямо повторил Артур.  
– Не за что, – покачал головой Роберт. – С чего начнешь?  
– Пока сделаю один звонок, – хитро улыбнулся Артур и достал из кармана телефон. Номер абонента он знал наизусть, как никак, бывший партнер: – Доброй ночи, Доминик. Прости за поздний звонок, но мне срочно нужна твоя помощь. Да, представь себе. Я тоже не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу это, – Артур помолчал и закатил глаза. – А теперь, когда ты насладился моментом и вдоволь позлорадствовал, я могу продолжить? Устрой мне встречу с одним из своих клиентов. Вудрафом. Приватную, да. И как можно скорее. Я знаю о его плотном графике, но это в его же интересах. Ты знаешь, я не стал бы обращаться к тебе из-за пустяка. Что тебе за это будет? – повторил он, намеренно растягивая слова. – _Мы будем квиты_ , Дом. – сказал он жестко. – Подумай, конечно. Жду звонка, – добавил Артур и отключился.  
– Сурово, – усмехнулся Роберт. Артур лишь пожал плечами в ответ. – Думаешь, мальчик этого стоит?  
– Понятия не имею, – честно признался Артур. – Но этого совершенно точно стою я и моя жизнь. Вудраф ни перед чем не остановится.  
– Ну да, а парнишка тут совершенно ни при чем, ты все делаешь из чистой воды эгоизма, – Роберт лукаво посмотрел на Артура.  
– Именно, и чем раньше он это поймет, тем лучше, – твердо заявил Артур.  
– Лучше будет, когда ты сам себе врать перестанешь, – тихо сказал Роберт и устало потер лицо. – Ладно, спать пора. Тебе постелить на коврике у его кровати? Или ко мне присоединишься? – он кокетливо дернул бровью.  
– Здесь на диване посплю, – недовольно проворчал Артур. Такие шутки тоже были их давней забавой.  
– Как знаешь, Артур, как знаешь, – Роберт вздохнул притворно разочарованно и вышел в спальню. Вернулся он всего через минуту, бросил Артуру одеяло и подушку. – Располагайся.  
– Спокойной ночи, – пожелал ему Артур.  
– И тебе, – пробормотал тот в ответ, ныряя в смежную комнату и проверяя Имса. – Вот, теперь точно можно идти спать. А то воздух в артериях, все труды насмарку. Умный какой. Лучше бы под нож не подставлялся.  
– Слушай, а с руками его можно что-то сделать? – вдруг спросил Артур.  
– Можно, – ответил Роберт, замерев в дверном проеме. – Завтра только. Мазь принесу и бинтов побольше. А ты что? Волнуешься? – поддел его Роберт.  
– Да иди ты! – огрызнулся Артур. – Спать иди, вот что!  
– Иду-иду, – рассмеялся Роберт в ответ.  
– Ему на жизнь зарабатывать как-то надо, а для карманника руки – самый главный инструмент, – пояснил Артур ржущему другу.  
– Да-да, руки у него золотые, глаза большие, а губы сла-адкие, – протянул Роберт и увернулся от полетевшей в него подушки.  
– Отвали, Роберт, – Артур начинал злится. – Он еще совсем ребенок!  
– Его это не останавливает, – пожал плечами тот.  
– Вот это меня и пугает, – вздохнул Артур.  
– Детям свойственно вырастать, – веско заметил Роберт и скрылся в спальне.  
– Я бы подождал. Только он-то не станет, – пробормотал Артур, вставая за подушкой.

Он заглянул в комнату к Имсу: тот мирно спал на кровати. Артур подошел ближе и прислушался к его тихому дыханию, провел ладонью по коротко стриженным волосам. Парень дернулся во сне и едва слышно застонал, видимо, от боли. Артур поспешно убрал руку.

– Что мне с тобой делать? – прошептал он. – Что делать?

~ * ~

Сон долго не шел, и лишь под утро Артуру удалось задремать. Он проснулся от громкого шипения, раздавшегося от входной двери. Вскинувшись, он увидел Имса, который пытался повернуть щеколду замка.

– Далеко собрался? – поинтересовался Артур, зевая.  
– Подальше отсюда, – буркнул Имс, смущаясь. Его поймали с поличным.  
– Кажется, доктор сказал тебе не дергаться, а ты мало того, что с кровати слез, еще и по квартире шастаешь. Марш в кровать, – скомандовал Артур, сурово сводя брови. На его секретаршу такой взгляд действовал безотказно. Девушка тут же вся сжималась и убегала в приемную готовить документы. Имс оказался не из пугливых.  
– Так то он вчера сказал, а сегодня мне лучше. Я пойду, дверь только открою, – Имс попытался снова повернуть щеколду, но пальцы, распухшие до размеров сосисок, его не слушались.  
– Куда ты пойдешь? – Артур с любопытством наблюдал за его попытками побороть замок.  
– Не знаю, – пропыхтел Имс. – Подальше отсюда.  
– Хорошо, пойдем другим путем, – пробормотал Артур и добавил громче: – Зачем тебе куда-то отсюда уходить?  
– Затем, что я ходячая проблема, – раздраженно рыкнул Имс. – Думаешь, я не понимаю, что ты теперь в опасности из-за меня? А если я свалю, то тебе ничего не угрожает, будешь дальше защищать своих толстосумов и пить дорогой виски.  
– Думаю, с этим ты уже опоздал. Если так волнуешься обо мне, то не следовало вообще ко мне на порог приползать, – Артур вздохнул и поднялся, подошел к Имсу и аккуратно взял его за запястья, отодвинул от двери. – Теперь будем иметь дело с последствиями.  
– Я… Я не хотел… я просто… – начал оправдываться Имс. – Мне правда не к кому было идти.  
– А за ночь что-то изменилось? – уточнил Артур, уверенно оттирая Имса в сторону дальней комнаты.  
– Ну, я подумал, вдруг Зак решит, что я там на складе ласты склеил и меня копы в морг увезли? – неуверенно сказал тот.  
– Думаю, он не поленится проверить и этот вариант, – ответил Артур, усаживая Имса на кровать, и толкнул его в плечо: – Давай, ложись, я проверю повязку, а то опять рану потревожил. Вдруг швы разошлись.  
– Нормально все, – недовольно дернулся Имс, но послушно растянулся на простынях. – Бывало и хуже.  
– Да ну? У тебя так каждый пятничный вечер заканчивается? Пером в боку? – насмешливо спросил Артур, распахивая рубашку. Повязка была чистой, по крайней мере кровь сквозь нее еще не сочилась. Артур надеялся, что шов, наложенный Робертом, был надежнее предыдущей неумелой латки.  
– Ну, не так, конечно, – замялся Имс, – но вообще мне не привыкать, – добавил он глухо.

Артур скользнул взглядом по его телу: на груди и животе были небольшие рубцы в форме полумесяца, такие же обнаружились на плечах.

– Заметно, – тихо прокомментировал Артур, поддевая пластырь. – Вдохни, – и резко дернул.

Выглядело все действительно не так уж плохо. Рана немного опухла, но уже не кровоточила, на повязке была лишь сукровица. Края были все еще воспалены, что не удивительно, ведь прошло слишком мало времени.

Растворы для обработки шва и марля для свежей повязки лежали рядом, на тумбочке около кровати.

– Ну, как тут наш пациент? – бодро спросил Роберт, просовывая голову в дверной проем.  
– Бегает, – проворчал Артур, смазывая аккуратные стежки и кожу вокруг.  
– Вставал, значит, – кивнул Роберт. – Это хорошо, но еще рано. Бегать будешь дней через пять, а пока лежи смирно, пока дядя Артур за тобой ухаживает, – сказал он, обратившись к Имсу.  
– Пока дядя Артур не оторвал ему голову за самодеятельность, – тихо сказал Артур, сосредоточенно накладывая повязку. – И вообще, какого черта я делаю твою работу? – возмутился он, чтобы сменить тему.  
– Мне вот тоже интересно, не мог подождать, пока я вернусь с бинтами и мазью? – он помахал пакетом в руках. – Как обещал, средство для рук. Будем спасать твою карьеру карманника, – пояснил он Имсу. Аккуратно взял его левую ладонь, покачал головой и ловко нанес мазь на пальцы.

– Сейчас немного впитается и можно будет перевязать, чтобы еще больше повреждений не нанес, – серьезно сказал он, разматывая бинт.

Артур стоял в стороне, пока Роберт занимался руками Имса, и нервно барабанил пальцами по подоконнику, постоянно поглядывая на часы. Дом должен был давно позвонить.

Роберт уложил руки Имса на простыни и знаком позвал Артура, выманивая его из комнаты.

– Что такое? Все плохо? – заволновался Артур. – Пальцы хоть сгибаться будут?  
– Да все в порядке с твоим мальчиком, – Роберт махнул рукой. – Через неделю уже можно начать медленно сгибать, а через месяц стырит у тебя кошелек и уедет в закат в поисках лучшей жизни. Я о другом хотел сказать.  
– Что случилось? – Артур мгновенно подобрался.  
– Я тут поспрашивал, ну, про Зака этого, – Роберт выдержал театральную паузу. – И либо Имс действительно не знает, либо он не все тебе рассказывает.  
– Что ты узнал? Конкретнее, – насторожился Артур.  
– Зак – темная лошадка. Он вынырнул не так давно, быстро продвигается по _карьерной лестнице._ И это пока он у Вудрафа на посылках. Подмять он его, конечно, сможет не скоро, слишком большие люди стоят за сенатором. Но вот урвать кусок его скромного бизнеса – запросто. Это только вопрос времени.  
– К чему ты клонишь? Его кто-то продвигает? – Артур внимательно смотрел на Роберта.  
– Я не берусь утверждать наверняка, но очень похоже, – Роберт пожал плечами. – Как бы вы с Имсом твоим не влезли в чью-то игру.  
– Придется рискнуть, – Артур закурил и уставился в одну точку. Ему нужно было подумать.

– Имс, – тихо позвал Артур. – Я хочу… Нет, мне _нужно_ задать тебе несколько вопросов.  
– Я слушаю. – В голосе его явственно слышалось напряжение.  
– Когда вы с Заком пробирались в мой дом, вы _точно_ шли за деньгами? – Артур пристально посмотрел в глаза Имсу.  
– Ну, – Имс опустил взгляд, – тогда я думал, что да – именно за деньгами.  
– Поясни, – потребовал Артур.  
– Зак подкатил ко мне с предложением, от которого таким как я сложно отказаться. Мол, есть дом богатенького денди, у которого в сейфе лежит сто штук баксов, которые прямо ждут, чтобы мы пришли и взяли их. Я таких денег даже не видел никогда, не то, что в руках держать. А я любопытный, ты знаешь, – сбивчиво рассказывал Имс, – мне интересно стало. Ну и вскрыть сейф с новой системой сигнализации – тоже.  
– Стоп, а про сигнализацию откуда знаешь? – нахмурился Артур, и Имс почти вжался в кровать.  
– Так Зак мне сказал, а я сам уже выяснил подробности. Я, чтоб ты знал, никогда не иду на дело, не выяснив детали. Не люблю сюрпризы, – насупился Имс.  
– И про меня выяснил? – вздернул бровь Артур.  
– А зачем мне? Мы же шли, когда тебя дома не было, и вообще Зак сказал, что тебя возьмет на себя, если что. От меня требовалось замки тихо вскрыть, так, чтоб не подкопался потом никто. Я узнал, кто ты, только когда визитку из кармана вытащил и уже потом стал наводить справки.  
– Выяснил что-то интересное? – усмехнулся Артур. В общем-то, он предполагал, что Имса использовали вслепую.  
– Как сказать, – вернул усмешку Имс. – Говорят, что ты держишь за яйца половину Нью-Йорка. Ну, типа есть у тебя такой блокнот, где записаны грешки всех мало-мальски важных людей в городе. И потому тебя никто не трогает. А когда мне Зак стал наваливать про ограбление мистера Вудрафа, я и подумал, что приходили мы не за деньгами, а за блокнотом твоим.  
– Так, значит, – пробормотал Артур. – И про блокнот ты заранее не знал? – уточнил он.  
– Слушай, если ты мне не веришь, так и скажи, а то устроил тут допрос, – обиделся Имс. – Я тебе не врал ни разу. Никогда. Я вообще, если хочешь знать, думаю, что никакого блокнота у тебя нет. То есть записная книжка есть, конечно, я сам видел. Только там номера всякие записаны, а не компромат. Кто вообще в наше время хранит такое в одном экземпляре и на бумаге?  
– Ну, предположим, такое только и хранится на бумаге и в единственном экземпляре, потому что оригинал всегда один, – задумчиво произнес Артур, игнорируя укол на счет допроса. – Но копий у меня хватает, тут ты прав. И по поводу блокнота тоже. Это была бы чертовски толстая записная книжка.

Артур помолчал, собираясь с мыслями. Он не хотел обижать Имса или оставлять недосказанность, нужно было просто подобрать правильные слова. Артур даже открыл рот, чтобы начать свой длинный и вдумчивый монолог, когда в кармане зазвонил телефон.

– Ну, конечно, более подходящего времени ты выбрать не мог, – пробормотал он, принимая звонок. – Слушаю. Понял. Буду, – отрывисто говорил он, чувствуя на себе внимательный взгляд Имса.  
– Мне нужно отлучиться на пару часов. Ты пока останешься здесь, – обратился Артур уже к Имсу. – И без фокусов, понял? Роберт о тебе позаботится. Обещай мне, что не уйдешь никуда, пока я не вернусь. – Он сверлил Имса требовательным взглядом: – Обещай.  
– Обещаю, – нехотя согласился тот.  
– Учти, я тебе верю, – сказал Артур твердо, набрасывая пиджак поверх свежей рубашки и жилетки. – Вот и посмотрим, чего стоит твое слово.  
– Строгий какой, – хмыкнул Роберт, провожая его. – Осторожнее там.  
– Как всегда, – кивнул Артур, поправляя пистолет за поясом.

~ * ~

Артур надеялся, что его встреча с Вудрафом пройдет в уединенном месте, где они смогут поговорить с глазу на глаз, но на поверку все оказалось иначе. На перекрестке, где они договорились встретиться, притормозил кортеж из трех черных машин с затемненными окнами. Дверца одной из них распахнулась – и Артур увидел сидящего внутри светловолосого немолодого мужчину. Тот махнул головой, приглашая внутрь, и Артур поспешно сел в машину.

– У меня очень плотный график, – начал Вудраф без предисловий и приветствий. – Вы должны это понимать.  
– Да, конечно, мистер Вудраф, – кивнул Артур. – Но мое дело не терпит отлагательств. Мы поговорим здесь или… – он бросил красноречивый взгляд на водителя и сидящего на переднем сидении секретаря сенатора.  
– У меня важная встреча через 15 минут. Это максимум, который я могу вам выделить. И только потому, что мистер Кобб очень настаивал, – мужчина говорил весьма снисходительно, всем видом показывая, какое одолжение делает Артуру.  
– Мне хватит и пяти, – пробормотал Артур. – Насколько хорошо вы знаете людей, которые на вас работают, мистер Вудраф?  
– Достаточно, чтобы доверить им свою жизнь, – ответил тот после некоторой заминки. – К чему вы клоните?  
– А что вы знаете о некоем Заке? – вкрадчиво спросил Артур, внимательно глядя в глаза сенатора.  
– Хм, не припомню, чтобы в моем штате был такой, – он будто бы задумался. – Винсент, на меня работает Зак?  
– Кажется, вы сказали, что у вас мало времени, – спокойно сказал Артур. – Так давайте не будем тратить его на ненужный спектакль. Я знаю о вашем, хм, маленьком бизнесе. И знаю, что Зак трудится не в политике, а в несколько иной сфере. Хотя и не менее грязной.  
– А знаете, Артур, – могу я назвать вас так? - так вот, Артур. У вас ведь есть репутация в определенных кругах, – Вудраф улыбнулся, но больше это походило на акулий оскал.  
– Мне говорили, – скромно ответил Артур. Имс часом ранее дал отличную характеристику его репутации.  
– Насколько вы осведомлены о моей деятельности? – в миг посерьезнев, спросил Вудраф.  
– Достаточно, чтобы знать, что Зак засланный казачок, – Артур зашел с козырей. Отведенное ему время для разговора таяло, как лед в горячей воде.  
– Откуда у вас такие сведения? – тут же насторожился сенатор.  
– У меня есть источник, – лаконично ответил Артур. Ему удалось по-настоящему заинтересовать собеседника, теперь главное не продешевить.  
– Винсент, отмени встречу. Кажется, у меня появились дела поважнее, – скомандовал сенатор. – Не против, если мы… уединимся?  
– Это и в моих интересах тоже, – кивнул Артур.

Под ногами неприятно хрустел недавно высохший бетон. Стройплощадка не самое лучшее место для разговора с боссом преступной группировки, но разве у него был выбор? Первым делом Артура обыскали. Конечно, нашли оружие. Вудраф хмыкнул и сказал что-то о предусмотрительности молодых адвокатов. Артур не вслушивался, ему нужно было сообразить, как правильней подать информацию. Он не любил импровизации, но не общаясь с человеком лично, трудно предугадать его реакцию. Идущие следом два абмала-охранника концентрации не способствовали.

– Так что вам известно? – нетерпеливо спросил Вудраф, когда они двинулись вдоль колонн будущего здания.  
– Зак у вас совсем недавно, не так ли? – Артур решил сразу немного прощупать почву. – И пришел по рекомендации своего кузена?  
– Да, – коротко ответил сенатор и нетерпеливо сжал кулаки.  
– И за довольно короткий срок неплохо продвинулся по _карьерной лестнице?_ – продолжал наступление Артур. Техника трех вопросов была его излюбленная, свидетели на суде обычно сыпались на четвертом. Он подозревал, что с Вудрафом будет сложнее.  
– Не то, чтобы продвинулся, – немного замялся сенатор. – Но я понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Ему помогают, и вы знаете кто?  
– Не совсем. Кто – я еще выясняю, а вот зачем – знаю наверняка, – Артур мысленно похвалил себя за выбранную стратегию. Ему постепенно удавалось раскачать Вудрафа на разговор. Нужно будет обновить свои знания по НЛП.  
– Это и я знаю: чтобы сливать инсайдерскую информацию, – усмехнулся Вудраф.  
– Тут вы ошибаетесь, – рискованно, но нельзя выкатить пушку без скрипа колес под ней. – Вас хотят убрать.

Артур сделал намеренную паузу и лишь после продолжил:  
– Пока из круга влиятельных людей в криминальной сфере, отобрать кусок бизнеса, а после и совсем… – и снова умолк. Артур не собирался выкладывать сразу все карты на стол.  
– Что вы хотите за свою информацию? – прямо спросил Вудраф.  
– Иммунитет. Или защиту, называйте, как хотите. Для меня и моего источника, – отчеканил Артур.  
– Хорошо, выкладывайте, – вздохнув, согласился сенатор.  
– Только после того, как вы дадите слово, что ни со мной, ни с моим информатором ничего не случится. Например, кирпич на голову или пьяный водитель, – было довольно дерзко с его стороны требовать клятвы от такого влиятельного и опасного человека, но иного пути Артур не видел. – У вас тоже есть репутация в определенных кругах. Говорят, вы никогда не нарушаете данного слова.  
– А может быть просто я не оставляю в живых свидетелей, которые могли бы утверждать обратное, – оскалился Вудраф.  
– Вы же понимаете, что такой вариант я тоже предусмотрел, – парировал Артур. Не предусмотрел, времени не было, но ему всегда хорошо удавалось блефовать.  
– Хорошо, даю слово, что с вами и вашим информатором ничего не случится, – сказал сенатор и протянул руку. Артур ответил на рукопожатие.  
– Несколько месяцев назад в мой дом вломились двое. Одним из них был Зак. Взять они ничего не успели, но и приходили не за деньгами, – начал Артур, внимательно наблюдая за реакцией собеседника. – Сначала я подумал, что это было по вашему указанию, – он тщательно подбирал слова, все еще опасаясь напороться на гнев или агрессию, – но мои подозрения не подтвердились. И тогда я решил копнуть глубже. Мне стало известно, что Зак работает не только на вас и в ближайшее время готовит ограбление. На днях у вас должна состояться крупная сделка, деньги для нее вы уже подготовили и храните в сейфе у себя в доме.  
– Откуда вы?.. – вскинулся Вудраф.  
– Тот человек, который должен был вскрыть замки, у меня, – коротко пояснил Артур.  
– Я хотел бы с ним побеседовать, – сенатор багровел на глазах.  
– Исключено, – отрезал Артур и отрицательно помахал головой.  
– Это и есть ваш _источник_? – язвительно уточнил Вудраф, доставая из кармана платок, чтобы вытереть выступивший на лбу пот.  
– Не только, – увильнул Артур. – Но его информация самая ценная.  
– Это всего лишь слова, – заметил сенатор.  
– Конечно, и вы можете подождать, пока вас ограбят, а можете поверить мне и устроить засаду. Ловля на живца, – кивнул Артур. Аргументы заканчивались, пришлось идти ва-банк.  
– Предположим, я вам верю, – Вудраф сощурил глаза. – Где гарантия, что вы не работаете на моих конкурентов и не пытаетесь таким образом заставить меня развалить свою собственную структуру?  
– Вы сами сказали, у меня есть репутация. Думаю, Доминик рассказывал, почему наши пути разошлись и теперь он работает с вами и такими как вы, а я с обиженными женами и обворованными финансистами, – Артур не любил вспоминать об этом. – Считайте, что у вас тоже есть мое слово.

Вудраф задумался, остановился и посмотрел на своих охранников, после достал телефон и заговорил отрывисто, раздавая указания. Артур спутал ему все карты.

– Вам есть где отсидеться, пока я не закончу с… этим? – спросил сенатор прямо.  
– У меня есть безопасное место, но я предпочел бы вернуться к себе домой, – коротко ответил Артур.  
– Значит, эти двое будут дежурить у вашего дома и сопровождать на работу. Как только я все улажу, мы с вами встретимся и поговорим. Думаю, у вас найдется немало того, что меня заинтересует, – усмехнулся мужчина.  
– Это не для продажи, мистер Вудраф, – резко ответил Артур.  
– Все продается, мой дорогой Артур. Главное, правильная цена, – покачал головой Вудраф и направился к машине. – Пойдемте, я подвезу вас.  
~ * ~

– Ну, как прошло? – Роберт встретил его практически у входной двери.  
– Скверно, – честно ответил Артур.

Роберт вопросительно посмотрел на него.

– Вудраф подготовился к нашему разговору, – пояснил Артур. – Или его подготовили. Думаю, легко отделаться мне не удастся. Он всерьез нацелился на мой архив.  
– Черт, – выругался Роберт и грузно опустился в кресло. – Может, таков и был изначальный план?  
– Ты параноишь, – покачал головой Артур. – Удивление, когда я рассказал ему о Заке, было неподдельным. Кстати, у меня к тебе просьба. Тебе придется прощупать свои старые связи и все-таки выяснить, на кого он работает. Вдруг удастся опередить головорезов Вудрафа - тогда я смогу откупиться от него этой информацией.  
– Поздно, – из спальни показался Имс.  
– Лежать! – рявкнул на него Роберт. – Я кому сказал не вставать с кровати?  
– Марш в постель, – приказным тоном сказал Артур. – А не то я начну тебя к ней привязывать. Слышишь, доктор нервничает.  
– Не надо меня приплетать, я вообще не собираюсь вмешиваться в ваши сексуальные игры, – замахал головой Роберт. – Но лечь тебе все-таки придется. Артур редко шутит, особенно в таком настроении.  
– А может, я не против, – дерзко ответил Имс, но вернулся в постель и даже успел укрыться, прежде чем Артур и Роберт вошли к нему.  
– Что значит «поздно»? – серьезно просил Артур.  
– Зака уже пригласили на разговор к Вудрафу, – недовольно ответил Имс и, видимо, поймав на себе красноречивый взгляд Артура, добавил: – Что? Мне Юсуф звонил. У меня тоже друзья есть.  
– Друзья у него есть, – проворчал Артур. – А если он вычисляет, где ты, чтобы потом  
выслужиться перед своим боссом?  
– Я что, дурак по-твоему, я ему вообще ничего не сказал, только в трубку угукал и кряхтел, как все болит, – вскинулся Имс. – Вон у него спроси, он слышал все!  
– Ничего я не слышал! – тут же возразил Роберт. – Я вообще на кухне был.  
– Конечно, за мной весь день шпионил! – продолжал атаку Имс.  
– Не шпионил, а присматривал, – гордо ответил Роберт. – У _нормальных_ людей это так называется.  
– Ты на что это намекаешь? – Имс привстал на кровати и зло посмотрел на Роберта.  
– Хватит! – рыкнул Артур. – Роберт, пойдем кофе выпьем, и поесть бы, а то со вчерашнего дня в желудке пусто. А ты лежи, я приду сейчас.  
– И мне пожрать принесите, раз вставать нельзя, – крикнул ему в спину Имс.

Артур вернулся через пятнадцать минут с миской каши и теплым чаем.

– Твердую пищу тебе пока нельзя, так что будешь довольствоваться этим, – и он поставил на столик около кровати тарелку и чашку. Бросив быстрый взгляд на распухшие руки Имса, присел рядом на кровать и, вздохнув, взялся за ложку.  
– Ты что это надумал? Кормить меня? Я сам умею, – нахмурился Имс.  
– Даже не сомневаюсь, – согласно кивнул Артур, набирая порцию каши в ложку. – Но сейчас ты сам не сможешь.  
– Слушай, ты мне не мамочка, – разозлился Имс. – Дай сюда! – и дернул за край миски, пытаясь отобрать ее. Артур держал крепко, а пальцы Имса все еще не слушались его, и в итоге тарелка накренилась и часть каши вывалилась прямо на покрывало.  
– Очень хорошо, – прошипел Артур. – Отлично просто! – Он отставил тарелку на столик и вышел, вернулся через минуту с полотенцем и веревкой. – Я обещал тебя привязать. И если мне не послышалось, ты был не против.  
– Я передумал! – запротестовал Имс.  
– Значит, ешь! – рявкнул Артур, отбрасывая полотенце в сторону. Веревку он предусмотрительно пристроил на свое бедро, снова взял в руки тарелку и протянул ложку с кашей к губам Имса. – Ну?

Имс послушно приоткрыл рот и позволил Артуру кормить его.

– Связался с подростком на свою голову, – проворчал Артур, набирая очередную порцию каши.  
– Я не ребенок, – в тон ему ответил Имс.  
– Да ну? А капризы как у маленького семилетнего мальчика, которого лишили сладкого на неделю, – огрызнулся Артур.

Имс молча покосился на него исподлобья. Он послушно ел кашу.

 

К сожалению, как бы сильно ни хотелось Артуру домой, вернуться им удалось только спустя несколько дней. Во-первых, Роберт напрочь запретил Имсу шевелиться, и Артур подозревал, что тот всего лишь перестраховывается. Или делает это специально. Купидон хренов. А во-вторых, предложение Вудрафа охранять и сопровождать его, он отверг еще при встрече. Еще чего не хватало! Но разборки с Заком затянулись. Тот упорно не выдавал своего работодателя, клялся в верности и никакие пытки не могли развязать ему язык. Артур трижды пожалел, что не стал копать глубже еще в тот злополучный вечер, когда Имс и Зак попытались его ограбить. Общими усилиями – Роберт настоял на своей помощи – им удалось выяснить, что Зака подослал главный конкурент Вудрафа, Сайто. Он уверенно захватывал территории и расширял свое влияние в Штатах, а когда пришел черед Нью-Йорка, столкнулся с людьми сенатора. После того как обычным путем убрать соперника не удалось, Сайто пошел обходным. Выдав все это Вудрафу, Артур рассчитывал, что теперь они точно свободны. На деле же оказалось, что он просто может вернуться к себе, а планы сенатора на его архив все еще в силе.

Но стоило ему переступить порог, как радость от возвращения испарилась. В доме был погром, то есть не просто беспорядок, а именно погром: мебель была перевернута, шкафы раскрыты, а их содержимое валялось на полу.

– Супер, – только и сказал Артур, поддерживая Имса под руку и подводя к чудом прямо стоящему стулу. – В принципе, я давно планировал ремонт, почему бы и не сейчас?  
– Что они искали? Компромат? – осторожно спросил Имс.  
– В точку, Шерлок, – язвительно ответил Артур, доставая телефон.

Он вызвал службу уборки, позвонил секретарше, чтобы отменила все его встречи, и сделал заказ в ресторане. Ему предстоял длинный день.  
Окончательно привести дом в надлежащий вид удалось только к ночи. Идея ремонта была хороша, но не когда у тебя на руках раненый.

 

Артур задумчиво уставился на свою заново застеленную кровать. Единственную в доме. Вторую спальню он переделал в просторный кабинет. Поразмыслив еще некоторое время, он вытащил из шкафа постельное белье, взял подушку и плед, вернулся в гостиную, где на диване сидел Имс и пытался сгибать пальцы.

– Рано же еще, – вздохнул он. – Роберт сказал не раньше, чем через неделю сможешь начать разрабатывать, а пока не тревожь сухожилия.  
– Да на мне как на собаке же все заживает, – отмахнулся Имс и задрал рубашку, демонстрируя рубец от недавнего ранения. После снятия швов и постоянной обработки мазью, шрам выглядел все еще воспаленной неровной полосой на смуглой гладкой коже, но, в общем-то, лучше, чем полторы недели назад.  
– Угу, но руки все равно не трогай, – Артур бросил на одно кресло свою ношу и сел в соседнее.  
– О, ты принес мне подушку, спасибо! Без нее спать на твоем модном диване ужасно неудобно, – улыбнулся Имс.  
– На диване спать буду я, а ты в кровати, – ответил Артур, вытягивая сигарету из пачки.  
– Почему это? – подозрительно спросил Имс.  
– Потому что ты все еще ранен, и как только что заметил, на диване – неудобно, – Артур сделал первую затяжку и прикрыл глаза. Усталость накатывала волнами, постепенно убаюкивая его.  
– Все со мной нормально, – проворчал Имс. – И есть я уже сам могу. Вот, смотри!

Артур приоткрыл глаза и неприлично хрюкнул – усмешки не получилось: Имс показывал ему средний палец, придерживая согнутые пальцы другой рукой.

– Вижу, – Артур выпустил колечко дыма. – Если тебя так напрягает то, что я тебя кормлю, я могу нанять сиделку, – предложил он.  
– Еще чего! Лучше ты! – горячо выпалил Имс, покрываясь красными пятнами. Артур давно заметил эту странную особенность. Всякий раз как Имс нервничал, его кожа становилась пунцовой.  
– Окей, – согласился Артур и пожал плечами.  
На Имсе все действительно заживало довольно быстро, и первыми в норму пришли разбитые губы, а еще через неделю Имс действительно смог сгибать и разгибать пальцы. Артур регулярно смазывал их, делал перевязки и следил, чтобы Имс не перегружал руки во время тренировок. На время его реабилитации он перенес работу из офиса домой и каждое утро устраивал сеансы видеосвязи с секретаршей, пока Имс, удобно устроившись на диване его домашнего кабинета, сжимал и разжимал резиновые мячики.

В его доме стали появляться странные вещи: развлекательные журналы, диски с играми, то тут, то там он находил обертки от шоколадных батончиков, а в урне – бутылки от содовой.

– Имс, откуда у нас в доме эта липкая дрянь? – Артур зло смотрел на банку с вязкой светло-коричневой субстанцией.  
– Это не дрянь, это арахисовое масло, – пояснил Имс, намазывая себе бутерброд. – Наконец-то в этом доме появилась нормальная еда. Но мне нравится, как ты говоришь это «у _нас_ в доме», – он довольно улыбнулся и откусил от бутерброда.  
– С каких пор арахисовое масло – нормальная еда? – удивился Артур. – Выбрось, если ты голоден, давай я закажу в «Ривьере» ужин.  
– Ну нет, только не «Ривьера», меня уже тошнит от их изысков. Может, что-нибудь простое? Пасту? Яичницу с беконом? Гамбургер? – предложил Имс, продолжая уничтожать свою _нормальную_ еду.  
– Для завтрака уже поздновато, – Артур бросил взгляд на часы: было около девяти вечера. – А паста у них несъедобная, я лучше готовлю.  
– Да? Ты готовишь? – заинтересовался Имс. – Так, может, м? – он подвигал бровями.  
– Нет, ты не разведешь меня на ужин таким топорным способом, – усмехнулся Артур. – Мне еще нужно поработать.  
– Работа никуда не денется. Видишь, какой гадостью мне приходиться давиться, – Имс кивнул на открытую банку арахисового масла. – Давай, пожалей меня и накорми полноценным ужином уличного бездомного мальчишку, – при этих словах Имс поставил бровки домиком и жалобно посмотрел на Артура.  
– Ты уже не бездомный, а обнаглевший мальчишка, который выжил меня из собственной спальни! – возмутился Артур.  
– И я не раз предлагал тебе поменяться, – парировал Имс. – Или присоединиться. У тебя достаточно большая кровать.  
– И я не раз отказывался, даже объяснял почему, – Артур отвернулся и прикрылся дверцей шкафа, делая вид, что ищет спагетти. Он прекрасно видел грубые попытки Имса соблазнить его: тот регулярно ходил по дому полуголый, потому что так видите ли лучше заживают раны (шрам ведь давно затянулся!), стоял от него в опасной близости и все время норовил прикоснуться.

– Да-да, я ворочаюсь, а тебе надо высыпаться, – проворчал Имс.  
– Именно, – Артур вынырнул из недр шкафа, выудив оттуда и пачку спагетти. – Будет тебе ужин, но ты мне помогаешь.  
– Ты не сможешь без меня сварить макароны? – заулыбался Имс.  
– Не смогу, потому что варить их будешь ты, а я займусь соусом, – серьезно ответил Артур, уже доставая из холодильника овощи и сыр.

 

Имс старался быть проворным, но пальцы хоть и перестали напоминать баварские сардельки, все еще недостаточно слушались, чтобы удержать вилку в руках. И все же он упорно накручивал длинные вермишелины на зубчики, стараясь обмакнуть их в соусе, и как можно аккуратнее подносил к губам. Он втягивал спагетти и облизывал испачканные пухлые губы.

Это оказалось самой настоящей пыткой для Артура. Еще будучи у Роберта, он перестал себе лгать – Имс ему нравился. Но он никак не мог позволить себе каких-либо отношений с подростком. Пусть тому и исполнилось восемнадцать, Артур был старше, и вся ответственность все равно ложилась на его плечи. Хотя, откровенно говоря, он бы с удовольствием ощутил на этих плечах другую тяжесть, например, чужих ног.  
Он убеждал себя, что это только потому, что у него давно никого не было, а тут молодое поджарое тело разгуливает по дому, да еще и полуголое! Но когда он стал ловить себя на мысли, как планирует совместный с Имсом отпуск, отмел иллюзии о физическом влечении. С постельными мальчиками не ездят на острова. И все же Имс оставался для него запретным плодом. Табу. 

К тому же, Вудраф все еще нависал топором над его шеей. Артур привык отвечать только за себя, теперь же наличие Имса значительно ограничивало его в действии, не позволяя маневрировать достаточно свободно.

– Нам нужно поговорить, – наконец Артур прервал молчание и отвел взгляд от губ Имса.  
– Да? Ты меня выгоняешь? – тут же напрягся тот.  
– Не совсем, – замялся Артур. – Но тебе придется на некоторое время уехать. Пропасть с радаров. Совсем.  
– И куда мне отправиться? В Исландию? – огрызнулся Имс, тут же отбросил вилку и вперил взгляд в Артура.  
– Близко. В Англию, – Артур тоже отложил приборы. – Там есть один частный колледж, я уже договорился, тебя примут до начала учебного года.  
– Да ну? А больше мне ничего не сделать? Может, сплясать для тебя? – Имс резко встал и оперся руками о стол.  
– Это для твоей же безопасности. Вудраф так просто меня не оставит, и тебя в том числе. _Тебя_ особенно, – с нажимом ответил Артур, чувствуя, как начинается злиться сам. Неужели он не понимает?  
– Пока мне и здесь ничего не угрожало, – с вызовом сказал Имс. – Или ты думаешь, у него слишком короткие руки и за океаном он меня не достанет? Черта с два!  
– Ты правильно сказал – пока. У него предвыборная компания в самом разгаре, ему не нужны скандалы. Но как только его переизберут, он тут же займется нами. Тебе лучше пропасть сейчас, пока он временно утратил бдительность.  
– Если ты хочешь от меня избавиться, то так и скажи, – зло прорычал Имс. – Не нужно придумывать эти отговорки! – он выскочил из кухни, и Артур с ужасом подумал, что тот сейчас убежит и из дома тоже.  
– Это не отговорки! Вернись немедленно! – Артур ринулся вслед за Имсом, но стоило ему повернуться, как он столкнулся с ним нос к носу. Буквально. Имс не растерялся, быстро обхватил его лицо ладонями и впился в губы. Поцелуй был быстрый, жадный и немного острый из-за специй.  
– И я не хочу от тебя избавляться, – пробормотал он, когда Имс отпустил его и отступил на полшага.

Поцеловать самому теперь оказалось так просто, что Артур с недоумением подумал: чего же он так долго ждал? Имс льнул к нему, прижимался всем телом, горячо отвечал на ласки языком, шире открывал рот и тихо постанывал. А еще очень шустро вытащил рубашку Артура из брюк и поглаживал его спину, слегка царапая ногтями. Голова шла кругом от переизбытка эмоций и ощущений: Артур запускал пальцы в отросшие волосы Имса, притягивал его к себе, будто пытаясь склеиться, сплавиться с ним. Рассудок вернуло другое ощущение – твердый член Имса упирался Артуру в бедро.  
– Нет, – прохрипел он, отрываясь от его губ. – Этого не будет.  
– А? – не понял Имс, глядя на Артура совершенно осоловелыми глазами. – Что?  
– Этого не будет, – повторил Артур и опустил взгляд на его джинсы.  
– Почему? Ты же хочешь, – Имс повторил его жест и даже потерся своим бедром о такой же твердый член Артура.  
– Потому что это неправильно, – Артур никак не мог выпустить Имса из кольца рук и потому его слова были не слишком убедительны. – Ты еще ребенок.  
– Мне уже восемнадцать! – запротестовал Имс и прижался к нему еще сильнее, пряча лицо на его плече. – Я хочу тебя. Я… Я люблю тебя! – выпалил он на одном дыхании.  
– А мне тридцать, – прошептал ему на ухо Артур, снова запуская пальцы в волосы. – И я не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Поэтому сейчас тебе нужно уехать…

Имс тут же вскинулся и начал вырываться, но Артур держал крепко:  
– Но я обещаю тебе, – Имс замер и поднял на него взгляд. – Когда ты вернешься, я буду ждать тебя. Слышишь? Я буду ждать тебя.  
– Обещаешь? – прищурился Имс.  
– Обещаю, – улыбнулся Артур, отвечая на поцелуй. Шантаж, ультиматум и подкуп – самые действенные способы добиться желаемого. На все времена. 

~ * ~

Артур припарковал машину и отправился к терминалу, самолет уже приземлился. Он бросил взгляд на табло и ускорил шаг, Имс уже должен был пройти таможенный контроль. Из-за толпы встречающих ему было плохо видно выходящих людей, но он легко выхватил взглядом знакомый куцый хвостик на затылке: во время их последнего скайп-разговора Имс гордо продемонстрировал ему свою шевелюру. Артур покивал и пообещал записать его к парикмахеру.

Имс изменился за прошедшие три года: плечи стали шире, походка – мягче, а движения – более плавными. Но одно осталось неизменным. Прямо на глазах у Артура, посреди международного аэропорта, Имс стащил бумажник у какого-то зеваки.

– Верни немедленно, – прошипел Артур, подходя ближе.  
– Не понимаю, о чем ты, – ответил Имс, жадно рассматривая Артура. Он явно соскучился.  
– Все ты понимаешь, – ворчал Артур, пока они ждали багаж Имса у ленты. – Неужели в Англии тебя не научили хорошим манерам? За что я деньги платил?  
– Конечно, научили, и сахар в чае я теперь мешаю практически бесшумно, – закивал Имс. – А еще меня научили как доставить мужчине удовольствие, – почти промурлыкал он Артуру на ухо.  
– И что? Хороший был учитель? – ревниво уточнил Артур.  
– Так себе, – пожал плечами Имс, и после паузы добавил все также тихо: – Но он преподавал нам только теорию, и я собираюсь приступить к практике в самое ближайшее время. Поможешь?  
– Что-нибудь придумаю, – враз охрипнув, ответил Артур. – Где твой чертов чемодан?


End file.
